muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Ö Any special reason why you changed "Ö" to "O" in the index for Anders Öjebo ? In the Swedish alphabet "Ö" is the last letter. The coresponding letter in Danish and Norwegian "Ø" is second last in those Alphabets. Henrik 14:02, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that "Ö" was considered a separate letter -- I thought it was an accent, like "é" in French and Spanish. In general, we try to use English spelling as the standard for article titles -- so we say "Sesamstrasse" instead of "Sesamstraße". But I can see how alphabetizing Öjebo under "O" is less accurate for his native country. Do you want to put it back under "Ö"? -- Danny (talk) 14:12, 17 February 2007 (UTC) International Grover I'm on a Hebrew roll tonight, which I guess would be kreplach or something, thanks to a friend in Israeli translating a bunch of pages, and sending me quotes and images of people. Anyway, apart from filling in the Rechov Sumsum Grover actor, I placed the sound file, removed from Paul Haenen, underneath (I tweaked the template too, so it's less ugly). This was an experiment way back in the early summer, I think, which I mostly discussed with Scott since he's the one most skittish about any media files bringing down wrath on us. I only used it there and on Bill Van Dijk (the seperate template was Scott's idea, so it wouldn't look just like any other link, and I think it works). Whether I do anymore depends on whether I can get the sharware software and so on to try to tackle it again (especially now that Ihave a whole lot of German and French Fraggles, Dinosaurs, and Muppet Shows to mine). Still, let me know when you think. And I hope you have a better weekend than you had a week. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:35, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh hey, I had discussed it with you too. I guess we both forgot about it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:39, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think one potential issue is that the contributors who have been adding Youtube links will now start adding sound files. I agree that it's really cool to let people hear how the international characters sound, and I would definitely be interested in it myself. However, I'm a little concerned about the slippery slope. ::We have a good handful of users from outside the US, with access to episodes and the ability to create sound files. If we start having sound clips for international characters, then I can easily see it snowballing very quickly. Pretty soon, we have sound clips from every character on Sesamstraat, Sesam Stasjon and Plaza Sesamo -- not just the dubs, but the original characters too. And once we have a sound clip on Pancho Contreras and Pino, then why not have one on Oscar and Big Bird? If we have one for every character listed on Bill Van Dijk, then why not Richard Hunt? And while we're at it, why not have one for every song, or every Sesame cartoon segment? ::We could say that it's only for international stuff, but I think that's a pretty weak argument. Our casual readers are going to wonder why we have some and not others. ::I still agree with my original suggestion -- if somebody wants to create a separate website with sound clips from international productions, and we list it as an external link on all the relevant international pages, then that makes sense to me. But I think having sound clips on the wiki opens us up for the same kinds of problems that we've had with Youtube, song lyrics and quotes in photo captions. -- Danny (talk) 12:23, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, adding sound files is more work than YouTube links and easier to monitor. So just delete them then? I actually think an argument is fairly strong in the sense that international stuff is not easily accessible in the states on a regular basis, our international crowd aside. But if it's a problem, then sure (and I *never* had any intention of every character for van djuik; just representative ones on the international voices) . Why I asked before I went to the trouble of doing anything else. Since the "someone" you talk about would be me, unless someone else does it, and I'm not about to mess with setting up another website. So the rule is only sound files for technical stuff to prove apoint? I don't just mean the talk pages; way back, Guillermo added two ogg files to Twiddlebugs to demonstrate the way the Twiddlebug voices were altered, one of the things which inspired me to try this experiment. They're cool sounds, but the situation doesn't seem all that different to me, unless we want to make it the only exception. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:42, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm telling you how I feel about it. Other people might feel differently, and if you want to bring it to Current events, then we can get other people's opinions. If it came to a group discussion, I would give that same opinion, but I don't feel so strongly about it that I would really fight with people over it. ::::I didn't know about the Twiddlebug files -- or if I did, I've forgotten about it -- but my opinion would apply to those as well. That's actually a good example of the slippery slope -- Guillermo added the Twiddlebug files, so you added a couple sound files, and so on, and it's not clear where you draw the line. ::::I know that one of our unofficial rules is don't spoil somebody else's good time, so I'm sorry if I'm being a party pooper. -- Danny (talk) 13:51, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Gary the Snail Should I be worried that this new user created a profile for the sole purpose to "meow" on my talk page? — Joe (talk) 14:41, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Meow. -- Danny (talk) 15:43, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives